


Just a Distraction

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Writerverse Phase 14 April Bingo Table [7]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Once Upon a Time in Wonderland (TV)
Genre: April Showers 2015, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 19:11:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3702737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will finds a distraction in Jefferson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place sometime during the second curse, before the start of "Once Upon a Time in Wonderland." Written for the prompt 'Mad Hatter' for the Phase 14 April Bingo Table at writerverse on LJ.

If, when he’d first arrived in Wonderland, he’d been told he'd eventually end up in the bed of the Mad Hatter, Will Scarlet would have laughed. But now, as Jefferson plants a trail of sloppy kisses along Will’s neck, Will doesn’t find anything funny about his current situation.

They both know what’s happening between them isn’t real, is just a distraction from the pain they both feel (Will, from losing Anastasia; Jefferson, from losing his wife). They’re just two lonely individuals reaching out to the only familiar face in an unfamiliar place.

At least, that’s what they both tell themselves.


End file.
